I'm the Tide, You're the Moon
by saurora9
Summary: A child is placed in Elrond's care by the Valar, but he knows not the reasons why. Can Elrond and Thranduil get what their hearts crave? How can this child mend Erestor's heart and soul? There is pain and heartache for all.   BETA by Erestor83


I'm the Tide, You're the Moon

Chapter One

The Lord of Imladris and his envoy were traveling back from a recent visit to Mirkwood. King Thranduil and he were in the midst of plans to strengthen their borders from any attacks from those who still tried to seek entry. They each discussed training some of their guards in each respected realm. They knew by doing this they all would learn from each others different fighting tactics and admittedly, it had been a long time since they did thus. Also, it gave him the chance to take a mini vacation of sorts. To get out into the vast open plains and into the warm fresh air, so different from Imladris, which smelled of clean crisp water from the ever flowing falls, and the smell of fresh herb and flower gardens surrounding. Here he thought it smelled of wheat and milky weeds, echoing memories good and bad of the past. Not to mention, this gave him time to spend with Thranduil. Despite what others thought they were friends. He also knew that if it wasn't for each of them being the rulers of a different realm, maybe he hoped, they'd be more. He had lost Celebrian a very long time ago and Thranduil, his wife, even longer before that. They had always respected each other even when they had conflict. Alas he thought, if only I could tell him...ask him if he thought of me the same way? That we could be more than friends? Elrond was brought out of his thoughts by a weird metallic smell in the air. The smell he knew all too well...it was blood. He frantically grabbed the hilt of his sword while looking around in every direction. His warriors all halted their horses at detecting the same smell and drew their weapons. They were in a clearing of low grasses and there was only a line of trees a few feet away.

"Ready yourselves" he said so low that only elven ears could pick it up.

They broke off in two groups. Five warriors went forward toward the trees while five took up the rear. Elrond steered his horse around the first tree, and his breath caugth in his throat. Two carriages had been ambushed. No doubt by orcs that had likely hidden within the trees, pouncing on their prey. There were no bodies only masses amount of blood; It was everywhere. How many had died here? he wondered as he dismounted, cringing at the grass and blood now accumalating on his leather boots. He took one step forward then halted. "What was that?" he said to himself and drew his sword. His officers followed suit, trying to step before their lord. He by stepped them; after all he was a skilled fighter himself and knew he could hold his own, while he went and stood over the first carriage. Then all of a sudden, he heard it again...a cry. A baby cry! Hurridly he sheathed his sword and fallen to his knees, letting whom ever poor souls blood, soak his tan leggings.

"There is a child here! Find them now!" He yelled.

Frantically he pulled at the debris, wondering if it was hurt and why the child hadn't been taken. He pulled at a fur lined blanket and then stared back into the most beautiful indigo eyes he had ever seen. She, she was in a little purple babies sleep sack. He plucked her gently from the carnage and held her in his arms.

"Hey little one. I've got you, I've got you it's ok".

He had never before in all his long life seen a baby look like her. She had beautiful light brown skin, curly dark brown hair and ruby lips. She is striking he thought. Just like his Arwen. He surmised she could have been only a few months old. He felt pity and compassion for one so small to lose her family the way she had. One of his warriors approached his lord to see whom he found.

"Is it a human baby?" he said, as he went to touch the little ones hair, pulling it back to reveal one pointed ear. He gasped! Elrond stood shocked. He looked down into those deep indigo eyes as the baby grabbed onto his raven colored hair. The warrior finally found his voice..

"How can this be? No one of our blood resembles her". Elrond looked up finally and said, "It matters not. She is elven, sent by the Valar...My dreams have been true then...she has finally come". 


End file.
